The technology described in this disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices and more particularly to fabrication of semiconductor devices.
Anodic oxidation includes an accelerated electrochemical oxidation process. For example, a cathode electrode and an anode electrode are immersed in an electrolytic solution and connected electrically to a power supply. Oxides can be grown at the anode electrode at room temperature. Depending on process conditions, the anodic oxide may be relatively porous. An annealing process can be performed at a temperature in a range of about 450° C. to about 500° C. to densify the oxide and remove residual water.